My heart chose you
by Welcome To My World1
Summary: They are dating sneaking out, but that changed when his best friend back to his life, in order to conquer it. Now Stella has to choose between Ray Beech the guy that change your personality for her or his best friend, the guy who was always in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

I'm confused, I do not know what to do, I know I have to make a decision, but it is very difficult for me, I know that they love me and I also know that one of them will be hurt, by the decision I must make. That's what hurts me, because the two concerned me and it hurts me to think that one will get hurt. Many people tell me I have to listen to my heart, but the problem is that my heart is confused.

A part of me wants to choose my cocky beloved, with the boy that I was fighting, all the time and who later changed his personality just for me. But another part of me wanted to choose my best friend who always supported me at all times, you know all my secrets and who he was always in love with me, since I was a little girl.

In that moment I know that my heart is divided into two, a part of me thinks Ray Beech, but the other party requires that I chose to Sam Greenwell. How I arrived this situation in which I have to decide into two loves? The story begins so...

* * *

I know that the chapter is short, but next will be longer, I hope you like it, I would like know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

Stella PV:

I was in the house of Ray, we decided to watch a movie. Tomorrow would start school again, then, Ray and I have to return to hate again between us. Ray is my boyfriend three months ago, but we decided to keep it secret. We both want our engagement is longer and not by any thing we part. I had my head on the shoulder of Ray, and he had his arm around my waist, our moment was interrupted because someone rang the doorbell.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked Ray.

"No" he said annoyed "Who is?"

Ray hated when someone interrupted our time. We are not always much time together and each time we were together, the off, his cell phone so that no one interrupts us.

"Ray, love, It's me" I listen to the voice of Patty.

I got up from where she was sitting and went to the kitchen. Ray opened the door and Patty came in with a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Patty?" he asked.

"Is that how you treat your girlfriend?" she asked.

"You're not my girlfriend," Ray said, "You and I ended six months ago"

"And you do not want me back?" she asked flirty.

"No," he said.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked angrily.

"That's not your business," he said, "Now get out of my house"

"Okay," she said, "but you will regret what you're doing"

When she left, Ray closed the door angry and I left, of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade.

"Sorry," he said "I do not understand why still insists"

"Never mind," I said, "I have to go home"

"As soon?" he asked.

"If I have to pick up my brothers at the house of his friend," I said, "before they reach my parents"

"Okay," he said "Although I do not want you to go"

"I have to do it," I said

He kissed me and then walked me to the door.

"Send me a Text, when you get home," he told me.

"Okay," I said and went to the house of a friend of my brothers.

 **\- 20 minutes later -**

When we got home, my brothers went to his room, and I went to my room. I send a message to Ray saying that I coming to my house. Although there seems, Ray is a loving boyfriend, but does not like that someone know that and remains the same cocky that I met. He stopped flirting with all the girls I know and I like that because I am a little jealous of him.

My thoughts were interrupted, because my phone vibrated. I grabbed my cell thinking it was Ray, but I was wrong, he was an unknown number.

 **Hello Beautiful** \- I read that said the message.

Immediately I lift my eyebrow, because surely the number was wrong, delete the message, and took a shower and then go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

Stella PV:

When I woke up went by the alarm, I get out of bed, I got dressed and then down to breakfast, with my family. But how always my parents were busy with work papers and my brothers were creating new experiments. Although it was early, I decided to go to school, I grabbed my backpack and then I went to school. I had lucky that the school was near my house, so arrive within minutes.

When you get to school, I went to my locker, I gripping the books I need for my class and then I decided go to sit on the stairs for read a book. I headed for the stairs, when I hit with someone, I fell at floor.

"What happen, idiot?" I asked as I lift off the ground.

"Sorry," he said,"beautiful"

I raised my eyes to see who had the courage to call me that, then I was speechless when I saw who it was, He smiled at me and then I confirm who it was.

"Sam?" I ask and I look him up and down.

"So is," he said.

Immediately embraced to Sam and he hugged me again.

"Even I can not believe you're here," I said "How are you?"

"A little angry with you," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you did not answer my message," he said and I hit his arm.

"Because I did not know it was your number" I said, "You could have told me something for know it's you"

"I thought I was the only person who said beautiful, without fear to that you, get hurt to them," he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked.

"I'm the new student," he said with a smile on his face.

"That means I'll have to put up here all day?" ask him.

"So is" he said "Your nightmare begins again"

"I admit I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," he told me smiling.

After that, I decided to be kind to my best friend and show the school, then we went to pick up your schedule and at last we headed the basement.

"And this is where, practice Lemonade Mouth" I said and he smiled at me.

"This is amazing," he said, "I never believed that my best friend was the guitarist of my favorite band , but I should,have imagined , I never met someone as talented as Stella Yamada"

"You too are talented," I said.

"If I'm talented," he said "but you're the goddess of the guitar"

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of my cell, I grab him and I saw that not have battery.

"Great," I said sarcastically, "my phone has no battery"

" need the cell phone?" he asked me "I lend my phone"

"No" said "is not necessary, we go I have to accompany you to your first class"

"Come on, beautiful," he told me and we left of basement.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

Ray PV:

When I get to school, I went straight to the schoolyard under the bleachers, there is where I always find me with Stella, we were together a few minutes until the students enters and then we had to make the farce that we hated us. When you get to the site, I send a message to Stella that said you that was already there and I wait for she come.

A few minutes passed and Stella still does not arrive, I look the phone and I realized very soon going ring the bell, I decided call to Stella, but she does not answer the phone.

"Damn," I said as the bell rang and Stella had not come.

When I entered school I was upset, but at the same time I was worried, because she could not come because she was sick, but she had told me. My concern disappears when I saw Stella, I wanted approach me to she , but then approached his friends and I decided to go to my locker.

Stella pv:

I was waiting for Sam, he wanted to go to the bathroom, when my friends approached to me.

"Hello Stells" said Mo and hug me.

"Hello boys and girls," I said

"What are you doing here?" Wen asked.

"We go to classes, Stella" he told me.

I was about to respond, when at that time the bathroom door opens and Sam appears with a smile on his face. Olivia and Mo looked at me immediately.

"Sam, they are Wendell Olivia Mohini and Charlie," I said "He is Sam, my best childhood friend"

"Hello," they all said.

At that moment the bell rang, I grab the hand of Sam and we went to our first class, I did not want to be late for our first class because the teacher doesn't like that anyone is late to his class and I not want that the professor be angry with Sam on his first day.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

Sam PV:

The first class was very boring, everyone looks at me because I was the new kid. I was lucky that when finished the class, Stella was waiting at the door. I could not help but smile when I saw her.

"Hello beautiful," I said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"How was your class?" she asked me.

"Boring" I said "I hate being the new kid"

"So, I felt, when I get here," she said "Everyone looked at me"

"You're very pretty," I said "never going to go unnoticed"

"Ha Ha" She said.

"Don't laugh, it's true," I said "I always said you"

"What class do you have?" she asked me to change the subject.

"I don't know," I said, "but I don't want go"

"You have the same class as me," she said.

Stella PV:

After I said that, I realized that Sam began to smile. I knew I had convinced go to class. When we got to class, the teacher told me that he had a problem and that he was not going to teach today.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I want to go to town," he told me.

"Okay," I said "I'll be your tour guide"

We left the school and headed to the parking lot, I smiled when I saw that Sam had a bike. He climbed on the bike, I reached out, I accept his hand and sat behind him. We were bored so we decided to go to the music store, which was in the city center. When we walked into the music store and we buy some CD that we liked to both, then we went to my house to listen to music. I was lucky that my parents, were not in house, we went straight to my room and put a CD in my stereo.

Sam PV:

We were listening to music, when my phone rang, it was a message from my mother, asked me, where I was.

"I have to go home," I said.

"I accompany you to the door," she said.

When we reached the door of his house, I was smiling, I loved spending time with Stella.

"See you tomorrow" I said.

"Sure," she said, "you have to take me to school"

"Goodbye Stella" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye idiot," she said.

After that, I could not help but smile, got on my bike and I went home with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

The characters of Lemonade Mouth not mine.

* * *

Stella PV:

I was in my room, while was doing homework, when someone rang the doorbell. I got up from my bed and went downstairs for open the door. I thought it was Sam, because he had forgotten the keys to your house, so I was surprised when I saw that the person who was at the door was Ray.

"I finally found you," he said annoyed and walked into my house.

"Hello Stella How are you? Why are at home when you should be in school? Can I come?" I asked sarcastically, imitating his voice.

"Don't imitate me," he told me.

I realized I was angry, because he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Why are you angry?" I asked.

"Why am I angry?" he asked "I do not know, maybe because I send many messages to my girlfriend, she does not answer me and too she not told me that he had no more classes in the rest of the day"

"I have no battery in my cell," I said, "For that reason I don't answer the messages"

"Don't ever do that," he said, "You know I care about you"

"Apart you should be in school," I said.

"You know I care about you," he said again, "and as you did not answer my message, I skip my last class and I decided come see you, before your friends come "

Ray PV:

Although I was angry with Stella, I am glad that this good, lately she was feeling bad and I thought he was gone from school for that reason. We went to his room to help with their homework to Stella, when we finished doing so, we started talking about what I had done in the day. Unfortunately one hour after I had to leave of the house of she, because Stella's friends were coming and the don't know that I am his boyfriend.

When I got home, I saw the moving van was bringing the last things of our new neighbors. At that time my neighbor down of the truck with a box and I waved, then enter your home. When I entered my house, my mother was helping my sister doing homework, I will greet to them and then I went to my room.

Sam PV:

I was happy to see Stella, she was always my best friend, but she never knew she was in love with her. But I will take this opportunity to conquer and then confess my feelings for her. I'm in love with her since I was 12 and although I had many opportunities, was too young to realize that. But now I am determined that she fall in love with me and ask her to be my girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Lemonade Mouth are not mine.

* * *

Stella PV:

The next day I woke up early, I took a shower and then I went to school. Ray and I, we agreed to meet before school starts, for spend time together. When I arrive at the school, he was there waiting for me, I approached him and Ray gave me a kiss.

"Hello Cute " he told me.

"You know I don't like to tell me so," I said annoyed.

"I'm your boyfriend " he told me "I like to tell you of that way"

Ray and I were talking, occasionally he kissed me until students began to arrive and we had to separate us. I was walking to my locker but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from there.

"Sam," I said when I saw it was he.

"I wanted to scare you," he said "because you did not tell me you were coming to school early"

"I forgot you were coming to get me," I lied " you forgive me?"

"You know I can not be angry with you," he said playing with me.

"Hello Stella" someone told me and I saw were my friends.

"See you later, Stells" Sam said.

When Sam is away from me, Olivia and Mo looked at me expectantly.

"What happen?" I ask them.

"We need to talk about Sam," said Mo.

"Today they will be able of question me," I said.

Both began to smile, for my luck them, convinced me that once a month, we would have girls' night in the house of one of us. A few minutes later the boys joined our conversation and decided to change the subject of conversation.

Sam PV:

When I had my books, I saw that a guy approached Stella and his friends, the boy talk a time with them and then he went, I approached them and saw that Stella was angry.

"What happen ?" I asked worried about my friend.

"Only an idiot who just passed by our side," Charlie said.

"Even I can't believe that is Scott's friend," said Mo.

I look worried Stella, and she raises her thumb to tell me it was fine. We talked a while with them and then went to our class, when we got there she entered the class and I had to go to the address to deliver some papers.

Ray PV:

I was with Scott and my "friends" talking about something, when I see Charlie, Stella and Wen entered the classroom. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my girlfriend, had wanted to kiss her and talk to her, but I knew I still had to hide our relationship, I hate to behave rude with her. But unfortunately I have to do that, when the professor came, all my friends went to sit, I sat next to Scott.

The professor was about to start class, when arrive a new student, him talk to the professor and then sat next to Stella. I couldn't help but frown when I saw my girlfriend support her head on the shoulder of the new guy. That was weird at Stella because she never did that with his friends.

"You'll break the pencil, Ray" Scott said.

Immediately I leave the pen on the table, I had not realized I was strongly pressing the pencil. Even if I try to pay attention to the class, I could not, because the whole class watched as Stella and the new guy was speaking or laughing. When the class ended all students left the classroom, including Stella and his friends, I had to talk to her, but I knew today would be difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Lemonade Mouth are not mine.

* * *

Stella PV:

Today was the worst day for me today would have a sleepover with the girls, I love my friends, but I hate when them start talking of boys and I know that they'll ask me about Sam. When you arrive at the house of Olivia, Mo was already there with his pajamas. Olivia opened the door and after say hello to both girls and Victoria, Charlie's girlfriend, I went to the bathroom to put my pajamas.

The girls had ordered pizza and they have plenty of movies to watch,we are lucky that tomorrow is Saturday and not have to get up early. After seeing a romantic movie that Mo and Olivia had chosen, and a horror movie that Victoria and I chose , it was time to talk about boys. Olivia talked about how sweet that is Wen, Victoria talk about of his your relationship with Charlie and of the crazy fangirls who has her boyfriend, and Mo talk about all that had changed Scott, after he asked for a second chance.

"Where you meet Sam?" Asked Victoria.

"I was going with me at the other school," I said "Is was my best friend and the only person who always support me in my crazy ideas"

" Ever told you he liked you?" Olivia asked.

"He's just a friend," I said.

"'What happens to the mysterious guy that he sent messages to you ?" asked Mo.

"Long ago I told them it was a joke," I repeated, "that there was no mystery guy"

It was true not there was any mysterious boy, he who sent messages was Ray, but that day was arguing with him by message and without realizing I told my friends that a guy mended me messages. Immediately they began to think who could be that guy.

"Sam is in love with you," Olivia said "For you it is just a friend, but for him no"

"You're imagining things, Oli" I said.

" Is true" Victoria said "we have seen how he look to you or how behave with you"

"He is so, with me because it is the only person who knows in this school," I said.

"Yeah, sure" said Mo.

We decided to change the subject and talk about other things, while we watched another movie Ray and Sam sent me messages. When the movie ended, I kept thinking what the girls had told me, Is it true that Sam is in love with me? I imagine that Sam will be to intimated me something, or I have said what I felt for me. Sam was my first kiss, but do not think that this love with me since I was twelve or yes?


End file.
